More Than Coffee?
by longlivelukeandlorelai
Summary: LL. A twist on 'Pulp Fricton' because it is what I do best. Major fluff, you have been warned. Read it, review it and tell others!


**A/N: **Imagine if you will, that Kirk didn't move out of his house on the same night that Luke and Lorelai had there reconciliation date. Yes, it's a "what if..." for Pulp Friction. Fluffy Luke and Lorelai goodness because nothing else is worth writing. I feel this would be a good moment for Luke and Lorelai to say those three little words, because lets face it they should have been said along time ago. Okay, done with the rant. This fic contains only, like, four lines from the actually show. The rest came from my brain, which sits in my pretty head. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing…what? I don't!

**More Than Coffee?**

"My God, turn that off!" Luke said as he pulled his truck into Lorelai's driveway.

Lorelai laughed, looking up from her tin foil goose. She turned off 'Reggae Fever', not having to be asked twice and shot him a knowing glance. "Getting to you, huh?"

He got out of the truck, rubbing his head. " You keep playing the same song over and over and over."

Lorelai came around the other side, meeting him in the front of the car. "I've go news for you. That was not the same song."

His eyes widened, and his mouth dropped. "Oh my God, you're kidding."

She shook her hear as he slipped his hand around his waist and started to walk her toward the door. "I kid you not. That is what you get for buying a CD you know nothing about."

"Yeah, my one and only impulse buy."

They were in front of her door by this time. And the awkward silence that they had experienced earlier that night had peaked its ugly head back out. Lorelai looked down at her hands, Luke at his feet. Lorelai finally looked up. "Seriously, what is wrong with us?"

Luke shrugged, putting his hand in his pockets. "I don't know. The last time we were nervous around each other was on our first date."

Lorelai smiled at the memory. The restaurant, the horoscope. She even remembered how, lets be honest here, hott he looked. Suddenly, her confidence came rushing back. "So," she cocked an eyebrow, "do you think this date will end the same way?"

Luke smirked. The awkward feeling had started to melt away, and he stepped forward. " There is a definite possibility."

Lorelai put her arms around his neck, and leaned in to him. "Possibilities are always good." She whispered before pressing her lips against his.

Luke's hands moved out of his pocket and onto the small of her back, pulling her into the kiss. Lorelai bit his lower lip, and when he opened his mouth she let out a moan. It was as intense as their first kiss, and as passionate as the one he gave her on 'the night of their reconciliation.' Her hands had moved to his head, as if she could push him into the kiss more than he was. She started feeling weak, Luke's arms the only thing holding her up. She felt that if this continued outside the neighbors would be in for quiet a show. She pulled back, much to his disapproval, and leaned her forehead against his. "You have to work tomorrow, don't you?"

"Lets see. Dinner owner, beginning of the week. Yah, that is pretty much guaranteed."

She let out a long sigh, and lifted her head. She stood in his arms for a while, looking as if she was contemplating something, then she shrugged. "Stay, anyway."

"Well," he said. His idea was to tease her. He had every intention of staying, anyway. But before he could get a word out of his mouth, Lorelai kissed him again. Sliding her hands inside his jacket and dragging her fingernails across his back. He groaned, partly in frustration that she didn't let him finish. But mostly in frustration that they weren't inside already, cause she knew how much that drove him crazy.

They parted and she smiled coyly at him. "So, you coming inside?"

Luke stared at her, and then shook his head. "Yeah, but you cheated."

" I did no such thing!" She said, opening the door.

Luke nodded sarcastically, "yah, that wasn't cheating. You do that all the time. It's not like you knew that drove me crazy."

Lorelai headed for the kitchen, forcing him to follow her as he talked. Then she turned around when she was in front of the fridge. "That drives you crazy?" she said, cocking her head and smirking. "How?"

Luke frowned. "What do you mean how?"

" What about that drives you crazy?"

" You want me to explain it to you?"

She nodded. " I'm waiting mister."

Luke's eyes narrowed. " It drives me crazy the same way kissing you on the neck drives you crazy."

Goose pimples spread over her arms at the thought of that feeling. Then she clapped her hands together. "Oh, yeah! I found a weak spot. Ohh, this is good. You are now my slave, bow down before me or I'll do it again."

"Hey," he said, pointing. "I don't use your weakness to control you!"

"You aren't as evil as I am, don't worry it'll rub off." She said, waving her hands dismissively.

"God help me."

She giggled, and then opened the freezer. After a few minutes of rummaging, she sat at the table with ice cream, and some cookie dough. Luke shook his head in disbelief. "We just ate."

"So?"

Luke sat down beside her, and shrugged in defeat. "Never mind."

Lorelai ate a few bites of her food, before getting bored of it. She got up and snatched the goose of the counter. " Since you are staying, I'm going into the goose with you here. Just to warn you."

" I appreciate it."

After she ate the left overs, she sat back in her chair. "Oh, I'm so full."

"Hell has frozen over!"

She shot Luke a glance, "Hush!"

He chuckled, and stuck up his hands in a 'what?' gesture. "So, you feel well enough to walk to the couch?"

She scrunched up her face. "Yes. Am I that dramatic?"

Luke's brow crinkled, " Seriously? Have you not met you?"

She got up. "Alright, alright."

The sat on the couch, her head on his shoulders. She had been flipping through the channels for a good fifteen minutes. " I have 300 channels, and nothing is on. Its like a paradox."

She turned off the TV, and they sat in silence for a while. Then she thought of a good question to ask him. Mostly in curiosity, but also to fluster him a little. Because flustered Luke is so cute. "So, what else did you do when we weren't together?"

Luke looked taken aback. "Umm, what?"

"Well, you were buying Reggae cds, and being mister grumpy. What else did you do?"

He looked around the room nervously, trying to find some way of changing the subject. No such luck. "I, uh, I don't know. I don't really like thinking about it."

"Oh, come on." She was really curious now, to the point where it out weighed her desire to make Luke squirm.

"Well," he said, blushing. "I watched late night TV."

Her eyes widened. "You did not. What about your REM sleep? And anthrax bagels?"

"I wasn't sleeping anyway. And there wasn't much about anthrax bagels, to my surprise." He glanced at her, smirking.

She was satisfied and you could tell it on her face. She kissed him, pulling him down on top of her. She slid her hands inside his jacket, but not to torture him just to take it off. He kissed her one last time, then trailed kisses down her jaw line to her neck. She gasped at how much she had missed it, then let out a moan. "God…"

He looked up at her and smiled. "Pay backs a bitch."

"Shut up."

She kissed him again, shivering as his hand slid up her side. Then he went back to her neck, and she whimpered. She closed her eyes, and bit her lip. He was the alone one that could make her feel like jell-o. She loved that about him. She loved everything about him, and she had been planning on telling him. Not at that moment, but then he switched to the other side of her neck and she blurted it out. "I love you."

His head snapped up, eyes wide. "What?"

She chuckled nervously, and repeated what she had said. She couldn't just take it back. "I love you."

He looked at her questioningly. "When did you decide this?"

She bit her lip in thought. " When you weren't around, I missed you so much. And I found myself wishing I would have told you. The thought of you gone forever was unconceivable. It's like not having any coffee. That is right, I wanted you more than a cup of coffee. No guy has ever topped that. You are the one. And now that I have a second chance I want to tell you so that you know. I love you, Luke."

He took in a shaky breath. She had caught him off guard. Then his face and eyes softened. "Wow, you missed me more than coffee, huh? I must say, I'm flattered." He smiled. " I love you, too."

Her face broke out in the biggest smile he had ever seen. "Really?"

"Yeah."

She smirked, wickedly. "How much?"

So he showed her just how much he loved her… twice.

**The End.**


End file.
